Swords of the Shadows
by Rini Zoro
Summary: The first chapter is a trailer for the fic! The next part to LXG.
1. Trailer

Title: Trailer for Swords of the Shadows

Summery: The first chapter is a trailer for the fic! The next part to LXG. M's most trusted partner has found a new way to lead the world into war. Only this time, some might not survive.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Rini Zoro, Swords-Woman of the Shadows, Great Authoress of Fanfiction dot Net, proclaime, sadly, that I do not own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, though I wish I did.  
  
Galen Archer: If she did who knows what horrors would arise.  
  
Rini Zoro: Hey!  
  
Galen Archer:  
  
Skinner: Now now ladies stop your fighting, its all sherry and giggles.  
  
Rini Zoro: -- It's always sherry and giggles in your world.  
  
Skinner: runs away crying Stop mocking me!  
  
Galen Archer: Ok then.  
  
Mina: Now here's the trailer for the fic which will be written in the next chapter.  
  
(Scene opens up to a carrige pulling up to a large building)  
  
Narrator: The world stood in a dark veil of silence.  
  
(Man wearing a heavy black overcoat and a black hat steps out of the carriage and walks up the steps, trying not to get wet from the pouring rain)  
  
Narrator: All seemed peaceful...until that message was found.  
  
(Scene shows Tom opening a letter and scanning it with fearful eyes)  
  
Narrator: Now they're destiny was laid out in front of them....  
  
(Scene shows everyone in the library. Skinner rubbing his chin.)  
  
Skinner: So it's off to save the bloody world again is it?  
  
(music goes faster then stops, the screen goes blank and the sound of someone's heartbeat is heard. The heartbeat goes faster and faster until it goes silent)  
  
Allen Voice-over: I can't protect you forever.  
  
(Scene shows Allen's mouth smiling.)  
  
Allen: But I'll make an exception this time.  
  
(scene shows Allen, Mina, Tom, Nemo, Skinner. Jerkyll, and a new character standing there, getting close ups on all there faces)  
  
Skinner voice-over: I guess the sherry bottles are empty and the giggles are being made by the mute.  
  
(scene shows Jerkyll turn into Mr. Hyde, Mina's eyes glow red as she turns into a flock of bats, Skinner becomes invisible, Nemo draws his swords and runs, Tom cocks, his un along with Allen, and the new character turns into a demon like dog with spikes along her back.)  
  
Allen voice-over: We can't all be heroes.  
  
(heart beat starts again)  
  
Allen voice-over: But we can try.  
  
(scene shows everyone in London)  
  
Mina: We don't know who's the cause of this.  
  
Skinner: well Love we'll just have to find out then won't we.  
  
New Girl (I'm not revealing her name yet): who ever it is, we have to be ready to fight.  
  
Nemo: we'll just have to wait  
  
(screams are heard along with a hissing growl)  
  
Mina: (steps forward) We won't have to wait for long....  
  
(scene shows Jerkyll and Mr. Hyde looking at one another in the mirror then Mr. Hyde vanishes and standing in the doorway is a shadowy figure)  
  
Jerkyll: My god...it can't be (eyes widen and pupils go small)  
  
(screen goes black)  
  
Narrator: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen 2: Swords of the Shadows. Coming to Fanfiction dot Net near you.  
  
Rini Zoro: (in a fast voice) Warning this movie contains scenes of violence, fanasty battles, sherry bottles tipping over, and many other things  
  
Galen Archer: That was....interesting  
  
Rini Zoro: Gimme some reviews so I can post chapter 2, I mean write chapter 2 and let my wonderful koi-kun post it, (since I can't)  
  
Skinner: Oi, what's this? turns on radio and some heavy metal starts playing  
  
Mina: Rini and Galen told me its called a 'radio'  
  
Nemo: Fascinating  
  
Allen/Tom: raise eyebrows  
  
Skinner: starts dancing a singing Sherry and giggles! Sherry and giggles! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Galen Archer: looks at Rini Zoro Baka koi, you gave him sherry didn't you  
  
Rini Zoro: huggles Galen Nope! I gave him a bottle of scotch with 5 cups of sugar and some coffee mix in it.  
  
Galen Archer/Mina/Allen/Tom/Nemo/Jerkyll: O.O  
  
Rini Zoro/Skinner: Press the pretty review button! NOW! start singing nd spinning around Sherry and giggles! Sherry and giggles! Sherry and giggles!  
  
Galen Archer: What the hell starts singing and dancing with Rini Zoro and Skinner


	2. The Newest Memeber

Chapter 2 of Swords of the Shadows by Rini Zoro

Disclaimer:  
  
Rini Zoro: I don't own the bloody fanfic! (runs off crying)  
  
Galen Archer: Rini...?  
  
Skinner: Gal's probably tryin' ta find a way to buy LXG.  
  
Rini Zoro: (hits Skinner on the head) (mocking Skinner's accent) Leave me alone Skinnah!  
  
Skinner: You little-  
  
Jekyll: Play nice children  
  
Mina/Galen Archer: (holds back laughter)  
  
Rini Zoro: (singing) I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had, I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take, when people run in circles its a very very......mad world.  
  
Skinner: Crazy git  
  
Nemo: (holds up sword) Onward to the fic!  
  
Skinner: Nemo you forgot to say "and the game is on"  
  
Nemo: Silence! (voice goes all nerdy) It wasn't in the script. (snorts)

* * *

It was a normal day on the Nautilus. It was around noonish, alittle later then noon really. Tom lay on a midnight blue leather sofa in the library. His mind thought of the past. On Allen, on everything but what he truely wanted to think about; sleeping. Tom tried to block his mind. When he was seconds away from a nice and surely long nap the gaint wooden doors swung open loudly hitting the walls of marble beside them. Tom grimaced and looked up to see who was disturbing him. He saw no one.  
  
"Skinner?"  
  
No reply. Just the creak of the doors. Tom looked at the carpet near him, footprints appeared and then disappeared. Tom slowly got up and attacked the place above the fresh foot prints.  
  
"Gah! You crazy American!" "Sneakin' up on me eh Skinner?"  
  
Skinner grinned, though it was impossiable to see.  
  
"Nemo told me to tell you we'll be arriving in London soon."  
  
Skinner put on his leather coat and black hat, tipped his hat and left the room. For the past week Nemo had been telling them of a new member that he wished to acompany them. All he had told them was that she was a former slave from Spain who had been freed with her family by a witch docotor, in return she was cursed.  
  
Three bloody boring hours later they arrived at London Port.  
  
At the docks they were greeted by a foreign man with a billowing gray cloak. He spoke in a strange language no one understood... but Skinner.  
  
"What?" Asked Tom.  
" 'E said the person we're bloody tryin' ta find is deep in the city. Causes mayhem and havoc."  
"So we should follow the screams?" Asked Mina grimly smiling.  
  
In an instant the city stirred, people screamed like banshees, and so on.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
In the city, lights were out and darkness swallowed everything.  
  
"I can't bloody see my hand in front of me." Inquired Skinner.  
"Thats cause it's invisable." Stated Tom with a light hiss, silenceing everyone. Tom cocked his gun and aimed for a dark blur that ran after a middle age woman and her young son. Allen's voice played in Tom's head. "Take all the time in the world."  
Tom pressed the trigger, the dark blur fell to the ground.  
  
"Come." Ordered Jekyll walking towards the object while holding a tourch. He gasped once at the blur. It was a girl. A girl that looked around seventeen with tan skin, and long waves of raven black hair. She gasped for air over and over again. Her nails were really thick black claws. They sand back into her fingers replacing them were normal human finger nails. Her bloody canine fangs retracted aswell. But a long slender black tail with spikes and a spear like end stayed.  
  
"Jesus Christ Bananas." Muttered Skinner under his breath. Even with the tail, to Skinner the girl was deathly and stunningly beautiful. Under the placid wanning cresent moon her body was visable. She was naked, her body slender and smooth.  
  
On the Nautilus...  
  
Skinner slipped into the new girl's room. She was fast asleep under the thick blue blankets, the tail hung over the edge. Her room was double locked from the outside and inside, it was large with a king size bed, a rather large dresser and cabnit set. The bathroom was large aswell. Everything was blue and silver with a few pewter items. The girl stirred when Skinner got near. She had three claw mark scars going from her chest to her neck.  
  
Skinner stopped inches from the bed, looking down at the girl. Moments passed. Suddenly her eyes jerked open and Skinner felt her arms push him forcefully to the ground. The girl stood up, she was wearing one of Mina's extra n ightgowns that was a dark green. Her tail whipped behind her.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
The girl gave an evil grin.  
"I could smell you." She growled.  
  
Her eyes were an ebony color with green stripes in them around the pupil.  
  
"Who are you?"  
"Rodney Skinner. You?"  
The girl grinned widley.  
  
"Kassandra Ebon. Demon were-beast. At your service."

* * *

Rini Zoro: I'm rather proud of my story.  
  
Skinner: Kassey's a babe.  
  
Kassandra: (growls)  
  
Rini Zoro: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!  
  
Galen Archer: Skinner and Kassey make a cute couple.  
  
Kassandra: Excuse me?  
  
Mina/Tom: (start laughing)  
  
Rini Zoro: Press the pretty review button. Please!  
  
Jekyll: (yawns) I'm sleepy, and very loney.  
  
Rini Zoro: (thinks) Hey I know, you guys review and tell me wheather you think Jekyll should have a lover. (mutters) Since I may make Skinner and Kassey be together.  
  
Galen Archer: Well see ya in chappie 3.  
  
Tom: I'm so sexy!  
  
Skinner/Kassey/Jekyll/Nemo/Mina: Bloody American.......  
  
Tom: (dancing and shaking what his moma gave him)


	3. Chapter the Third

  
  
Chapter 3 of Swords of the Shadows

Disclaimer:  
  
Rini Zoro: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own LXG. But neither do you so ha!  
  
Tom: (mutters) Rather them then you you crazy woman.  
  
Rini Zoro: Shut up you bloody american!  
  
Tom: You're american, too!  
  
Rini Zoro: SO?! I'm also italian, native american, and irish. So HA!  
  
Tom: Point well made, you outcast.  
  
Rini Zoro: I'm gonna kill you.  
  
Tom: But I'm cute!  
  
Rini Zoro: I like Skinner and Jekyll better.  
  
Tom: (frowns)  
  
Jekyll/Skinner: (grins)  
  
Galen Acher: Morons. Mrs. Harker would you do the honors?  
  
Mina: Of courses Ms. Archer. (coughs and clears throat)  
  
Allen: Wait!  
  
Mina: What is it Mr. Q?  
  
Allen: Uhhhh, I forget.  
  
Mina: (narrows eyes) And now on to the work of fanfiction known as Swords of the Shadows by Ms. Zoro  
  
Rini Zoro: (takes a deep bow)  
  
Allen: Wait I remember now!  
  
Dorian: What?  
  
Allen: We introduce the youngest member of the League in the chapter!  
  
Nemo: And who is that?  
  
Allen: I can't remember.

* * *

Skinner gave a weak smile. He was afraid yet enchanted by Ms. Ebon. Kassandra gave a fanged smile, her white set of canine teeth gleamed.  
  
"I'm Rodney, Rodney Skinner, Invisbile Man, at your service Miss. Ebon."  
Kassandra snorted. "And what service could you offer me? .... Mr. Skinner?"  
Kassandra raised her slender eyebrow, her eyes pondered. Suddenly the old birch and cherrywood grandfather clock gave 6 loud rings.  
" 6 o'clock, dinner time."  
  
Kassandra dressed herself in one of Mina's deep crimson dressed, if you didn't know better for a second she looked like a Spanish version of Mrs. Harker. Her har fell loosely on her back. Skinner grinned, hoping Kassandra haddn't noticed him. Kassandra looked in Skinner's direction and smiled in her own demonish way thats when Dr. Jekyll came out of his room and stopped, looking at the dangerous beauty in the thin crimson dress. He smiled. Following Jekyll was a young girl about nine years old. She had brown hair that reached her neck and deep hazel/navy blue eyes. She wore a pair of faded black slacks, some small men's workboots, and a light beige/white long sleeve shirt that was almost like Tom's only it didn't button up.  
  
"Good evening Ms. Ebon."  
Kassandra smiled. The young girl's eyes were then fearful. But the expression on her face was bold and gentle. She was Jekyll's daughter named Andromeda, after the beautiful madien saved by Persues in the Greek legands. Andromeda's nickname was Andy. Andy had a simple stuffed animal that looked like a cat in her arms. She called the cat Vanora, Scottish for white wave.  
  
Kassandra smiled at Andy and crouched down to her height.  
"Hello young lady, I'm Kassandra, but you can call me Kassey, and who might you be?" Kassandra gave a more gentler smile. Jekyll gently nodged Andy.  
"My name's Andromeda, but you can call my Andy."  
Andy hugged Vanora.  
"This is my friend Vanora."  
Andy held out the stuffed animal and smiled in a cute childlike way.  
  
In the library, Tom struggled to fall asleep again. He was a few mintues into his nap when books when flying.  
  
"Skinner! You Cockney invisble creep!"  
"Your words sting my heart."  
"What heart?" Muttered Tom rolling over. Skinner opened a book about the human body and stuck a picture of a heart in Tom's face.  
"The invisbile heart in my invisbile body that looks like this one in the book....only invisble."  
Skinner went back to searching in the books.  
"What are you looking for."  
  
Skinner froze.  
  
"I can't really remember, but when I see it, it'll joge my memory."  
Tom raised an eyebrow. Thats when Nemo can storming in.  
"Mr. Sawyer, cease napping and get the others!"  
Nemo then moved his eyes from Tom to where Skinner stood on the latter.  
"Mr. Skinner, pick of the books your thrown on the floor."  
Skinner groaned and withen moments books seemed to float back onto the shelves.  
  
Five mintues passed until the League sat in the library. "Sp what's this all about anyway?" Asked Skinner climbing from the ladder and taking a seat next to the soul faced captain.  
"We've just received a message in morse code from the Irish Empire. They've finsihed a meeting with the British, Scottish, and English, and they've seemed to have brewed the idea that one of those nations have a secret weapon, prior to the was M started."  
Everyone thought deeply about what Nemo had said.  
"What does that mean?" Asked Tom utterly confused like most everyone else.  
  
Andy looked up.  
"It means that if one of those nations doesn't 'dess up' then the Irish will use they're mass of artelery to start a war of their own with all of the other nations."  
Andy unfolded on of Nemo's maps and pointed to Ireland. "Ireland has Russan, China, Korea, Austrailia, and South American on it's side. The other nations won't stand a chance."  
Andy paused then pointed to an island of the coast of Madagascar.  
"The Irish have been allies with Madagascar since the early 1820's. Until the mid 1880's when Madagascar stopped trade with ireland and started with Britain. Thats when Ireland beileved Madagascar, Britain, and all over Britian's main allies to be traitors. So...they must think that over the peri ome that neither countires communicated that they were forming up something that would destory them. Ireland must have found of that M was working mainly with the British. But..."  
  
Andy stared at the message in morse code.  
  
"The part about the killings since early last month baffle me."  
  
(That Night)  
  
"Hmmmm so the Irish think M's plans are still in use, noly against them."  
Tom said to himself. Kassandra's eyes got bored. Then she noticed the nine-year-old genuis walk by. More like sneak by.  
  
Kassandra slipped into the shadows and watched Andy look down a fall then slip from her hiding spot. She crouched behind a chesnut table when she saw her father come out of a room, wave and called goodnight to the Captian and walked down the hallway passing Andy, passing Kassandra.  
Andy walked by Nemo's room, he was hunched over a large map which almost spilled over the large pine wood table. Andy crept by, stopping only to watch a large shark pass the Nautilus, Andy watched the shark swim through the placid ocean, then she ran down the hallway. Kassandra followed, interested in what a nine year old could be doing so secret that she had to creep around like a ninja or a spy.  
  
Andy slipped into a rather dark room. Kassnadra followed. The scent of death floodied from the room, filling Kassandra's nostrils, opening her instincts. Awakening the animal, no the beast, inside. Kassandra's tail whipped, her fangs grew thicker and longer. Spikes ripped through the back of the dress, proturding from her back. Her eyes grew red and where it was once white, it was a sickly yellow. Kassandra's nails grew into thick black wolf raptor like claws. Her eyes grew sharper and thicker and a thick mass of dagger like shaggy black hairs rose from her skin.  
  
The demon were-beast form of Kassandra, who many people called Oni, japanese for demon, stepped into the room.  
Oni spotted Andy sitting down by a bunch of dead sea animals, studying them. She teased the gaint shark that swam by the window. Oni grined as Andy accidently cut herself with one of her father's doctor knives. Andy's rich blood made Oni's mouth drool. Her made a hiss then caem closer to Andy. The hiss turned to a hungrey bloodthristy growl. Andy spun around and gasped in fear. Her eyes ent wide as she backs up from Oni. The angrey shark pounded on the steel plates of the Nautilus from behind Andy. Andy whimpered slightly. Oni soaked in the lustuos smell of the childs fear.  
  
(In the morning)  
  
Kassandra woke up naked in her bed sparwled out like a dog. Dry blood stainded her mouth and hands. She woke up and stumbled frainticly into the shower, trying to scrub off the blood. Moments later she stumbled into the hallway wearing one of Mina's outfits. She saw Skinner run by in the jacket, grasping a brown bottle of anastic. "Skinner?"  
"Not now love. We found Jekyll's kid slashed to near death this mroning. What kind of monster that could do this is puzzeling everyone."  
  
In a large room Kassandra spotted Andy in a bloodstained bed. Her black and lower chest was slashed 3 inches deep. Her face was cut and legs torn into shreds. "She won't be able to walk again thats for sure." Jerkyll said in a wavering voice that was both furiosus and deeply sad.

* * *

Rini Zoro: That was a dramtic depressing chapter. I hope y'all understood it.  
  
Galen Archer: Don't worry the next chapters gonna be happy.  
  
Mina: yes very happy.  
  
Skinner: Well we better go now.  
  
Rini Zoro: I've got new clothes to put up cause school startes September 8th, so review while I'm away. Pwease?


End file.
